Letting Go
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Jethro teaches his new bride, the former Suzanne McNamara how to physically and emotionally let go and enjoy the holy covenant of marriage. This is definitely a M rated story for sexual situations. Updated: 12 May, 2017. Chapter 7: Ballerina.
1. Introduction

**_Author's Note: The following story is about the sex life of Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs, newlyweds. For those who are not familiar with the "Suzanne" character, please feel free to visit "September Song" (2013) for background information on Suzanne. That is a starting point for Suzanne in 2013. Also, "You've Got a Friend" (2014/2015) is also a good story that gives light to the Suzanne/Gibbs dynamic as well._**

 ** _The following story is sexual, so it is definitely an "M" story. The beginning is a Gibbs narrative, briefly explaining the reason for Hawaii as a setting and as to why he's marrying for a fifth time. The remainder of the story delves into sex as a "holy covenant" between man and wife and how Gibbs helps shy new wife with little sexual experience into letting go. Please read and provide some feedback! Thanks and please enjoy!_**

 _Hawaii came to mind during the summer, probably a month after I proposed. At her home, I noticed a letter with an enclosed picture. The restored portrait was of a little girl, ebony-skinned, and adorable in pink-strapless summer dress with huge white hibiscus flowers, ribbons that accentuated her two thick ponytails and the classic Keds sneakers with white socks. The backpack was Army-issued, the embroidered name-tag with McNamara in pink and dyed in a lighter hue of pink to compliment Army green._

 _"That was my first day of school in Hawaii." She chuckled. "Wouldn't go unless I had a camouflaged backpack like Daddy. Mom dyed mine pink!"_

 _"How long were you in Hawaii?"_

 _"Three years." She smiled, obviously remembering the Aloha state with fondness. "Did Kindergarten, second and third. I skipped first grade."_

 _I liked the thought of taking Suzanne to Hawaii for a honeymoon._

 _Technically, I did violate Rules 12 or 13; Suz was not a lawyer or my employee; she happened to work in our building, studied law **and** public policy, and yes, grabbed hold of my heart._ _I enjoyed talking to her about anything, especially the law. That's what she studied at Georgetown, along with Public Policy. Suz was not a slick lawyer but more of an advocate. Her goals leaned on human rights. Looks could also be deceiving as well, because she was very attractive even with the bifocal glasses and hair rolled neatly in a bun. She made that dull blue polyester pants and denim shirt look eye-catching that I had several back glances, just to make sure if I were truly at work. I wanted to ask Suz out but was too shy to take the initiative. It took an additional year. From the glances we exchanged over a year's time, the feeling was mutual._

 _Over the summer, I finally took the first step and had an unofficial first date where we kissed. I guess we started dating around Labor Day, as she began her final year at Georgetown. For the nine months, Suz and I kept our relationship private. Besides, that final year of school was a challenge for her. We had one guaranteed date day, which was on Sunday. If I wanted an entire day, I met her at church service. Our standing appointment was dinner, usually Chinese. Other nights were a question of schedules, of availability. Two nights, she either attended classes or studied in the library well after midnight. Two days, Suz arrived at work 4 am and worked 10 hour shifts—4 to 4—went straight home to do homework, housework._ _I found, discovered a blissful, joyful, spiritual love with a young woman at a time I was content. Once I confessed and **she**_ _had reservations, I could not imagine my life without Suzanne Denise McNamara, soon to be Suzanne Gibbs. **I** had to convince, persuade, even open my heart in order to open hers. _

_We both agreed on the simple wedding at Base Chapel. As for the honeymoon, she suggested the cabin. I pondered for a while about my girl's wishes for our honeymoon._

 _I had plenty of leave time as did Suzanne. I had McGee researched the vacation and annual leave for my fiancée; she had accumulated quite a bit over several years, even over the past year! Even the days Susie spent, she'd earn twice as much! At a given time in her 5 years at NCIS, she worked on average 52 hours with 13 paid vacation days. With additional education and experience, her salary increased. By her fourth year, she was due for a promotion. Suzanne declined, knowing that with a year left, automatically, she would qualify for two additional steps. Instead, she opted to retain her position with the option of comp time or overtime pay; pretty smart move on her part. Suzanne graduated from Georgetown in May, took the Bar Exam early July. Personnel offered a temporary position in legal until December, which she accepted. 'Assignment transfer' it was called-researcher. The main responsibility was typing, analyzing and researching legal precedents._

 _I mentioned the idea to McGee and DiNozzo when they first inquired about the wedding on October 15._

 _"DiNozzo, Suz's the one." He was still in disbelief about my upcoming marriage. 15 years I'd been single. I was looking forward to having a wife, and a wife like Suzanne. Perhaps he was jealous._

 _"Make sure you don't get them a crappy present!" McGee reminded his colleague._

 _"Legitimate, legal, and paid with compliments from the DiNozzo Advisory Corporation, LLC."_

 _DiNozzo handed me plane tickets, the hotel and rental car information with a huge smile._

 _"Dad came through with the tickets; I arranged the hotel accommodations."_

 _"It'll be a place where you two can have a fresh start." Tony said._

 _Fresh start. I relished at the thought._

* * *

When Jethro and Suzanne first made love, of course, there were a number of reasons for quietness, for patience and gentleness. The two were physically intimate before the wedding. He was the first. Not only was it a first as a couple but her first experience. He only wanted to leave a positive impression, without the negative connotations such as emotional or physical awkwardness. The wedding morning indicated some tameness, where Jethro, once again, withheld his yearn.

Being with only Suzanne for over a year, practicing some restraint, taught him how to please with only kissing and touching. Jack mentioned 'Suzanne first' as a reminder to have patience. No need, Jethro thought. The shyness heightened the lovemaking, the anticipation of wonderful gifts she possessed once comfortable. Hawaii was an ideal place for her to become uninhibited, to relax. The sheets were the softest. The bed, king sized, was large enough to accommodate two individuals over six feet in comfort.

He awoke with amorous thoughts. The sun rose. The waves along the beach were heard from the slightly ajar balcony door. The yellow-orange sunrise along the horizon was an added incentive to wake Suzanne. Hawaii was beautiful and so was his wife, he thought. The picturesque scene brought out the need to physically express the romantic mood.

Suzanne was still sleeping but awakened with gentle kisses, touches across her shoulders, back. She rolled over, facing Jethro. Quickly, she covered her nude body. Suzanne chuckled.

For moments, it was quiet as they touched one another, looked into each other's eyes. The two were sitting in the bed.

"Good Morning." Suzanne's instinct was to kiss him back and caress his chest.

"Good Morning, Suzanne Gibbs."

Jethro knew how to kiss. 'It's a gift,' he often whispered in her ear. With his lips, Jethro pulled her bottom lip, sucking on it so gently. It was a nice way to greet the new day, a new opportunity. The covers concealed his bottom.

Suzanne also touched very softly, tenderly. Her lips kissed, sucked below his shoulder. Her hands teased his nipples. He moaned in pleasure. It was by instinct his hands held her head.

"Sure you don't know what you're doing?" His experience with life and love taught him to respect women. Suzanne was first in the bedroom. He took his time; Suzanne followed his cue.

"Just instinct." Her kisses traveled south, resting on his stomach.

"Good instincts…" Jethro whispered. "Mmm…That's it…" Jethro responded, playing with her hair. He kissed her neck. The attention to that one erogenous spot prompted Suzanne to move closer.

"See? See how I'm so ready for you…so hard for you." Jethro guided his hand. Her eyes bulged slightly; a giggle came from her lips. "Obviously, you turn me on."

Jethro's hands continued caressing with close inspection to her long legs. She nodded. After a while, he managed to place one leg around his waist while the other along her lower back as part of foreplay.

"Just relax, Susie…baby…" Gibbs whispered in her ear. Soon Suzanne felt all of her husband.

He continued moaning softly and maintaining a sensual pace. "I couldn't wait…" Jethro whispered with urgency.

Gibbs kissed Suzanne longer, playfully darting his tongue inside her mouth. She kept her leg in place, allowing him to caress her bottom, her back. Little beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. Their bodies were an ideal fit—rising and falling together simultaneously.

"Oh, God…" She responded with a soft gasp. Instead of pleasure, it was pain.

He quickened his pace. Suzanne clung onto him, eyes rolling in pleasure. She hid her face, still shy.

"Oh, my sweet virgin…" Jethro moaned. "Let me see that face…"

Suzanne's face was easy to read. Her expressive eyes allowed Gibbs to gauge her excitement. She closed her eyes briefly, rolled in pleasure, sighed and opened her mouth, just speechless by the experience. That look permitted him to take deeper strokes. Deliberately, his pace was harder, more passionate.

"That's it…I want to see you want me…" He caressed her cheek. His ego lifted that only he made Suzanne emotionally vulnerable, that she allowed only him. She became quiet.

"No, baby…" Gibbs pleaded, tilting her head and a short peck on the lips while holding her.

"Don't be quiet…I wanna hear you loving it."

"Yeah?" She moaned once again and slightly trembled, an indicator that she was reaching a peak. Jethro loved it.

"Yeah…turns me on when you're turned on." He continued whispering.

The position changed from male to female superior. Her breasts gently brushed against Jethro's chest.

"I like this position…" Jethro whispered, with Suzanne controlling the rhythm. She was body-conscious. "Mmm…obviously, you like it, too…"

"Jethro…?" Her moans were high-pitched, shorter in nature.

"Yes…" he whispered, continued kissing intermittently. "Mmm…Suzanne, that's it, baby…"

"Oh, God, Jethro…?!"

"Oh yeah…" Gibbs moaned. "That's my girl…" Gibbs stroked her back. Suzanne's grip loosened and her eyes closed tightly. His voice deepened, his hands firmly affixed on her waist.

"Come for me." Jethro muttered.

"Oh, Jethro!"

"Baby…" Jethro kissed her stomach, her shoulders. "That's it…come for me…"

Gibbs laid Suzanne on the bed, resting on top of her. He felt the rapid heart rate against his chest. Gibbs stroked her hair and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"You are…so beautiful." Jethro traced her face with a single finger. Suzanne chuckled softly.

He stroked her cheek, kissed her soft lips. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not with you." Suzanne said, breathless, sweaty. "I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, Suzanne."

Quickly, she rolled on the side of the bed, cried softly to her self. Instead of tears of joy, it indicated pain of an awkward experience. Jethro soon realized his new wife was not comfortable.

 _'_ _I just wish Susie would…let go with me.' Jethro thought. 'I am your husband.'_

* * *

They spent the majority of their week as a newly married couple. Work-related items were left in Washington. It was time where the two bonded through swimming, snorkeling, and lounging on the beach. Suzanne noticed the surf shop and its selection of rental boards. It was a first for Jethro Gibbs, the following suggestion.

"Hey: let's go surfing, catch a few waves." She suggested.

"Ever been surfing?" Jethro asked.

"Really?!" Suzanne displayed her surprised but disgusted face—frowned, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "I lived here and in California; there are black surfers, contrary to popular belief!"

Jethro declined. Rather, he learned more about the adventurous nature, chuckling at Suzanne's hibiscus shorts and matching "Zog" t-shirt, carrying a rented surfboard and listening more of his new wife's past adventures.

"I was a mini Grommet—'Smurfette the Surfette'-young surfer, started out when I was about 8, 9 years old with Simon in the Pacific. I even got a surfboard when we lived in Virginia." Suzanne replied. "Senior year of high school, during college, a few of us go to Virginia Beach, sometimes the Outer Banks caught a few waves…I was okay, not that good."

They agreed to a resting place. It was where Suzanne removed her outer wear. Underneath the shorts and tee was a two piece bikini. Susan packed a very sexy yet modest two piece swimsuit for her daughter—polka dot, high-waist bikini bottom with a halter-style top.

"You need a wet suit?" Jethro asked.

Suzanne's nods indicated no. "This is Hawaii! The water's perfect! I should be fine." Suzanne answered, removing the shorts. Soon, she removed the t-shirt, standing there.

 _My God! She's got a body!_ Jethro was speechless as she casually walked out, the surfboard resting on her right hip. A few men whistled, pointed.

He watched from the sidelines, impressed, even tickled, with Suzanne. She remembered what to do—the leash, the lay, paddle into the water, the patience for an opportunity, "goody-foot," the pop, ride, and how to properly prepare for a wipe-out.

"Be careful, Sugar!" Gibbs whispered. He stood near the lifeguard tower.

"Let me guess…your wife?"

Jethro nodded with pride.

"Nice…"

The husband's smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh…I meant, nice wave! How she handled that wave was nice! Obviously, she's not a first-timer on the board." The lifeguard assured, watching her. He gave Jethro his spare pair of binoculars.

"See? There she is."

"Wow!" Jethro watched. Suzanne was in a lineup. Patiently, she rode the wave.

"She's not a wave hog, even though she's top in line…"

"One word of advice: go out and tow her in." The lifeguard suggested. "She's having a good session…probably will be tired once she comes in."

Beautiful view, Jethro whispered. It was the way she emerged from the water—the beads glossed by the sun across her body, the surfboard resting across her left side and her wet braids dangled to the right.

"Woo!" She smiled, walked on the sand, shaking her hair.

Gibbs was not a fan of social media or technology. Recently, he learned his older cellphone took pictures; surprisingly, he quickly took one of Suzanne as she emerged from the water with surfboard in hand. He thought of work only once, believing that a picture would surprise every one!

"I'm calling this 'Honey Rider.'" He held the phone. Proudly, he displayed several pictures.

"Why?" She chuckled. "Why did you take a picture?"

"Because…you look sexy." Jethro replied. "I might want to keep these for some…inspiration."

* * *

That afternoon, the couple were enjoying the sun and water relaxation. Suzanne was stunning, wearing sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat, simply enjoying the sun.

Again, Jethro clicked several more pictures.

"I'm putting this on Tweeter." Jethro smiled.

"You mean, _Twitter?_ " Suzanne laughed. "Your phone doesn't have the capability."

'Mrs. Gibbs…' he mumbled, pecking the keyboard. "Hey, I just sent it all to McGee!" He laughed, Suzanne trying to grab the phone.

"Honey!" Suzanne laughed.

"They're going to find out you are sexy…" Gibbs said in a sing-song voice.

"What made you take a picture of me?!" His phone chirped, indicating a message. Suzanne stood beside Gibbs as he retrieved the message:

"Because…you are beautiful."

"Well, it's because you make me feel sexy." Suzanne kissed Jethro with a sweet, short peck. Her hands wrapped around Jethro's shoulders, embracing him.

 _'Very nice!'_ Tim responded.

Of course, the picture was shared with others in MTAC. Suddenly, his phone chimed with several more text messages!

'Whoa, Mrs. Gibbs!' was from Tony, commenting on the 'Honey Rider' pose. "Nice work, Boss…"

As visitors and natives glimpsed at Suzanne, they too gazed, smiled, and even whistled! Immediately, Gibbs suggested to his wife a souvenir from the local clothing store—a Hawaiian dress. After the attention, he was more than happy to purchase it! The color was red with the familiar large white hibiscus flowers. The dress tied at the neck and fit close to the body. On Suzanne, the dress was knee-length and very becoming. The last picture Gibbs sent from his cellphone was of him and Susie. He stood behind her, embracing her from behind. The two looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

Jethro visited a gift shop while Suzanne had a complimentary hula lesson. The two had dinner at a local restaurant with a beautiful beach side view. The sun was dimming, still a good 90 minutes before sunset.

"Suzanne…" Jethro traced her arm with a single finger. "Bought you a present…"

"Hmm…" She whispered, reading the attached note.

 _"_ _Suzanne—spread your wings and soar."_ She didn't recognize the present from the wedding; the little note was typed, courtesy of the bookstore employee. She removed the wrapping and immediately slammed the book back in the bag. She noticed the book title-Kama Sutra-and felt insulted.

"It's not funny." Suzanne whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey…"

She walked onto the beach alone, stared off into the ocean. Jethro joined Suzanne moments later, his hands wrapped around her, pulling in closer.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry, Suzanne."_** Jethro admitted; he was weak when it came to her. Whenever Jethro Gibbs apologized, said those three words, he meant it. He explain the reasoning for the purchase: 'romantic inspiration.' The book seemed to do more harm than good.

"You're aggressive when it comes to the law but docile with me…" Jethro's calloused hand stroked her cheek. "Why are you so scared when we make love?"

"I know what I'm doing. I'm trained." He stood there, simply smiled. With his tender voice, his patient manner, he reminded his new wife that with practice and variety, but most of all confidence, she was far more competent. "When it comes to sex, I'm not …sure when I'm with you."

"Let's walk."

The two walked along the beach. The sunset was beautiful. Jethro reached for her hand, held it gently in his during their walk.

"Remember the night we first made love?" Jethro whispered. "Hey… I was nervous too."

"Why? You were fantastic." She answered quietly.

"We haven't tried everything in our bed..."

"That's just it; I know what I like in bed. You."

"That is why I love you, Susie…" He chuckled.

They stopped walking, resting at a secluded part of the beach.

"Look, we're married now, Suzanne." Jethro lifted her head, looked into her beautiful eyes. His kiss was slow, but soon became passionate -sucking and biting with force on her lips, eventually rolling his tongue slowly down her neck, utilizing the same force against her collarbone. Suzanne yelped in surprise.

"I know can take you higher…" he muttered seductively.

Softly, she giggled.

Jethro preferred Suzanne's long legs and beautiful smile, of all her physical attributes. Of course, her large breasts were impressive; he was not blind to the fact his wife had a curvaceous body. Jethro wondered with such an athletic body how she remained very top heavy.

"Come here…" Jethro guided her to sit on his lap. Suzanne placed her hands on his chest, caressing him as her fingernails played in his salt and pepper chest hairs peeping from his polo shirt. Through her dress, Jethro's caresses began. One hand, inside above the knee, his other calloused hands was outside, cupping one breast. Through the material, he adjusted his reach, suckled gently at the nipple.

"Just relax...and let go for me..."

"Jethro…" She chuckled. "We're outdoors…"

"I just want to see… " he kissed the left breast, then switched to the other. Jethro's suckle across her nipple turned into a slight nip of the teeth, where Suzanne moaned quietly. "How turn on you'd get…"

"People might see us…"

"Let them watch." Jethro whispered in-between long kisses. "I want them to see me with you…" His one hand that rested on her thigh made its way further inside the dress. The natural moistness just begged Jethro to at least touch.

"You're not wearing anything underneath?" He whispered, nodded in approval. His one finger gently darted inside, but one was simply not enough; a second joined in the action.

"You're driving me crazy, Susie…" His other hand touched her face.

Suzanne's eyes fluttered, her head rolled back and back slightly arched. Her arms held onto him, the two kissing wildly to quiet her moan.

"Definitely, you like this…"

"Oh, God…Jethro…" She whispered in his ear. "I'm about to…"

"Touch me. Feel how hard I am already?" He whispered. Through his khaki pants, she felt the strain against the zipper.

"Oh, come for me, Suzanne…" Jethro whispered in her ear.

"Oh, God…out here?!"

The thrusts became harder. Her body tightened around Jethro's. Her tell-tale sign of a climax was a tremble, short, deeper groans and literally tears.

"Shh…close your eyes…you're safe in my arms." As he traced her mouth with his tongue, Suzanne released softly, quietly, through a long kiss.

Moments passed, Jethro softly stroked Suzanne's back, followed the rapid breathing and flowing tears. Her eyes remained closed.

"No, no… _please_ tell me what you're feeling…" Jethro dissuaded Suzanne from pulling away. Urgently, she tried to regain controlled, normal breathing. His fingertips stroked her face. Suzanne's body became limp from the sheer excitement.

"I want you to make love to me…" Suzanne softly whispered, followed the sentence with a passion-filled kiss.

"Yeah?" Jethro smiled, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "You want me?"

"Will you make love to me?" Suzanne whispered.

"How can I resist?"

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand back to their hotel, he chuckled from memory the classic Suzanne line, 'Keep your audience riveted.' The new husband liked learning different dimensions, such as her intermediate surfing expertise and from the beach-time frolicking, how well she filled a two-piece. After the early evening stroll, the surprising and unexpected Suzanne maneuver—nothing underneath the hibiscus dress— Jethro was pleased by the course of events.

"Good evening, Mr. Gibbs; Mrs. Gibbs." The hostess greeted. The couple smiled, greeted accordingly. "Are you enjoying Hawaii?"

"Very much so." Jethro wrapped his frame tightly around Suzanne, nuzzling her neck.

"A complimentary gift was left in your suite."

"Thank you very much." Suzanne reached for the card, swatting her husband lovingly for being distracted before finally grabbing his hand. The two walked and entered a discreet service elevator. It was the only one that reached their suite without an audience. Both Suzanne and Jethro chuckled.

Of course, Jethro behaved like a juvenile, grabbing and kissing Suzanne passionately. The two were enjoying their honeymoon! Fourth floor. Only 11 more floors to reach, and it was the slowest elevator. Jethro, kneeling on the floor, kissing the outside of Suzanne's dress and in surprise, his head peeping inward.

Lapping only once, Suzanne's moan was the loudest response he'd ever heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, God, Suzanne…"_** he responded. Jethro flicked the emergency switch for a brief moment. The two were between the 9th and 10th floor. Again, he flickered his tongue once more and included a kiss inside her thigh. Suzanne's hands stroked Jethro's hair, her back arched in pleasure.

"Jethro…" She quickly retrieved a dash of air. Visibly, Suzanne trembled, barely holding onto the railing. Their eyes met. "Oh, God…"

Jethro quickly raised back to his feet, standing and covering Suzanne's body in front of his with an embrace. He restarted the elevator to move upward. The elevator bell chimed. With one quick swoop, Jethro cradled Suzanne, visibly shaking and tearing slightly, in his arms.

"Suzanne…" He glanced into her eyes. Suzanne's eyes were truth-telling. A few steps and a swipe of the card key, they were in the suite. Lovingly, Jethro caressed Suzanne into the shower, undressing her slowly. He paused for a moment, admiring her in the moonlight. Jethro moaned against her ear, kissing her neck as his hands roamed across her body, inching his long frame closer to the edge of her feet.

"Don't hold back…" Jethro sank to his knees, parted her legs. He kissed her inner thighs as a beginning. She rolled her head in pleasure when Jethro explored with this fingers, teasingly tracing with his tongue.

 _"_ _Oh, God_ …"

 _"_ _That's it, Susie…"_ Jethro muttered.

Suzanne's reactions to oral pleasure looked similar to her dance movements. She arched perfectly, body quivering at his very touch. At her very best, she controlled her breathing, allowing the electrifying sensation work through every fiber. Jethro adored the sight, the sound of his wife's pleasure. He deprived the climax, just out of curiosity.

"I want you to wait…" Jethro slowly came to his feet to embrace Suzanne, kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Don't stop, Jethro…" Suzanne begged softly.

"You liked that?" He smiled, pleased that finally, she confidently looked into his eyes and nodded an affirmative.

Eventually, she locked her hands onto Jethro's, guiding his touches along her body.

"I want you to come hard for me…later…"

Soon, his hands slipped from underneath. Jethro watched quietly. Suzanne, touching herself softly, lathering the soapy body wash across her body and even stroking herself in the same spot he conquered. A soft moan escaped from her lips, captured Jethro's full attention.

 _"Oh...keep doing that, Susie..."_ Jethro whispered. "God, I want you.."

Shyly, she stopped. She stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel to dry. Moments later, Jethro joined Suzanne. In their dark suite, the two stood near the bed, embraced, gingerly touching each other. Jethro's erection was harder than ever, just waiting and wanting entrance. She felt the heat and heard the want in his voice.

"This is when two become one…" Jethro whispered. "It's in the scripture—Genesis."

"A perfect fit?"

Jethro nodded, stroked his wife's face. "Nothing to be shameful about a covenant between a man and wife."

Jethro positioned Suzanne just right, upward and kissing her deeply, passionately as he entered inside. He held her tightly in his arms, knowing that an angled missionary was the most comfortable with his new wife. Suzanne could look into Jethro's eyes, feel comfortable. Because of height, even the fact he was well-versed in lovemaking, the person in charge should be the facilitator. Already in position—lying in bed with Jethro beginning by standing on the floor, her eyes widened at the sheer size, the feeling of her husband as he started inside her.

"Oh, Jethro…" Suzanne moaned.

"God, you're so wet for me…" Suzanne blushed. He paused for a moment as he established a teasingly faster down stroke followed by a slow, upward motion.

"That's how lovers talk…?"

"Tell each other how it feels…how they feel." Jethro stroked her hair, looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. "You feel absolutely amazing…"

His hand held hers. In a gentle motion, it raised over Suzanne's head. Their eyes locked, her head nodded with understanding as husband and wife continued to make love.

"Mmm…are you ready to go all night, Susie?" Jethro asked in his low, guttural voice and then passionately kissed her lips. His other caressed a breast, moving upward to touch her hair. She smiled, tilted her head and body in enjoyment.

"Yes…" Suzanne's voice was barely audible.

 _"_ _I'm all the way inside you…"_ Jethro whispered and then kissed her lovingly.

" _You're nice and relaxed for me…"_ Suzanne moaned in agreement, eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Jethro, you feel so good…"

"Good, baby…" His strokes delved deeper. Still moaning, she adjusted her legs onto his back, arched higher.

Subtle clues further let the couple know the partner's endurance level. Suzanne's feminine sighs and gasps escaped from her lips. Her inner muscles contracted around him, clung onto him like a vise grip.

"Oh …you are _really_ enjoying this…"

Whenever Jethro dropped his head downward, his soft grunts vibrated against her ear, his time was near. That type of response was erotically delightful and a treasure. Both were close to a climax.

"Oh, Suzanne…let's come together, baby…"

Her releases were tied with emotion—the physical along with the crying. She cried her husband's name passionately.

"That's it, baby…come for me." He whispered.

He thrust erratically, kissing her mouth hungrily. When she reached the apex, her eyes filled with tears. Suzanne's body shook, trembled from the intense lovemaking. Jethro extended the thrusts moments longer, just to extend their release.

"Susie…baby…" he whispered, wrapping her closely into his arms. Suzanne was still crying from the intensity. Sweetly, he kissed her hair, rocking her back and forth. A few moments passed; Jethro ran his fingers playfully through her hair. " _I love you_."

He gently raised her chin from his chest with his hand. The tears subsided, the trembling calmed.

"Tell me..." Jethro wiped a solitary tear from her eye.

"I love you."

"I know that." He smiled. "You're still shaking."

"I never..." Suzanne began, then stopped. A gentle stroke across her face relaxed her to continue. "Jethro, I've never...came like that before."

" ** _You_ ** can more than once..."

Suzanne chuckled, which made Jethro pull her closer, alleviate some of his concerns.

"It's why I concentrate more on you."

"Well, what about pleasing you, Jethro?"

"This is all new to you, Grasshopper." Jethro kissed her on the forehead. "Hearing you excited, enjoying sex, loving what I am saying, doing...that really turns me on." He glanced into Suzanne's eyes.

"Let's enjoy our honeymoon and marriage; we have a lifetime to love one another."


	2. Fire in the Belly

**Author's Notes: I was uncertain whether to call the latest installment 'Grasshopper' or 'Fire in the Belly.' Nevertheless, both seem appropriate the next body of 'Letting Go.' We left Jethro and Suzanne in bed after a passionate, glorious union during their Hawaiian honeymoon. The following installment continues with the following morning, where he wants more from his new wife. Jethro learns distinctive reasons as why Suzanne is the perfect balance. The lyrics for Van Morrison song,** _Fire in the Belly_ **is noted in the chapter as a point of reference.**

She slept quietly in the bed as the moonlight beams shined on her face, highlighted her thick eyelashes and caressed her cherub cheeks. Suzanne's irresistible habit was moistening her plump lips in her sleep with the slightest tip of her tongue. On his side, Jethro's one hand rested against her back. Suzanne was not all submissive; she was just herself, allowing Jethro to be dominant and yet show his romantic, tender side.

5:30 AM and sunrise. The best way to begin a day, Jethro thought, was to make love with his wife—his beautiful new wife. Again, he merely watched Suzanne and fondly recalled the overnight. Jethro's smile build, knowing he allowed her most intense, passionate and liberating experience. The moans, the gasps, and the release replayed in his mind. _Grasshopper_ , he chuckled.

"Suzanne?" He called softly.

Jethro's soft kisses began with the forehead. His unoccupied hand played in her hair. His pecks showered the curve of her face, accompanied by a lone finger tracing the neck and shoulders.

"You're killing me, Susie…" Jethro whispered between kisses. Their bodies complimented one another. Forehead to feet, except a mere half-inch, Suzanne was frame equivalent, philosophically matched. The curves and softness of her body were distracting. Add the flowing mane across the pillow, her soft voice and especially her shyness, Suzanne accelerated his immediate want.

"Was I snoring?" Suzanne softly grumbled, rolled onto her side. Immediately, she mumbled an apology, an excuse me. Dreamily, sleepily, she explained the habit in a softer voice.

"Medication…causes me to snore. Just…wake me up and let me roll over."

Suzanne's eyes fluttered in response and slowly opened. Jethro rolled closer, fully kissing her lips.

"I wanted to finish what we started earlier…" His hands slowly caressed her body.

* * *

Lovemaking was not routine with Jethro, nor did he plan the standard, rote movements with Suzanne. His new wife was different than the others, much more special than the exes. There were a combination of physical attributes, personality traits that stood out where Gibbs became the relentless hunter. Fun. Fearless. Female.

"I want you to explain…why you're unevenly tanned…" Jethro suggested, kissing each breast with care as he continued the soft touching.

"They're…oh…always covered up." Suzanne's response softly turned into a seductive moan. It was the tone—very feminine, high pitched. Her speaking voice was considerably lower and controlled. It did not bobble or weave in distractions. When it came to Gibbs' romantic overtures, however, Suzanne slowly lost focus, got swept away in emotion. Every Van Morrison song about a woman he pictured her in his mind. At the moment, _Fire in the Belly_ came to mind.

 _Stoke up my engine, bring me my driving wheel  
Once I get started you'll see just how I feel  
And I'm crazy about you  
And I'm crazy about you  
And I'm crazy about you  
You, you on your high flying cloud  
You, you when you're laughing out loud  
You, you with your hidden surprise  
You_

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was a romantic. Suzanne exceeded the wishes he had with Shannon: the opportunity to grow with a kind-hearted, confident but confidential woman. He could be the man once ago—without jadedness about love. He loved Shannon; Jethro loved the new wife with the same intensity. Suzanne set her own rules but kept a hold the learned values from her family and faith. It wasn't just the sensual naiveté; the initial introduction was wonderful. She just allowed…control. Suzanne embraced all of his personality—faults and all.

"Why?" Jethro's mouth opened wider to suck on a thick, erect nipple. She struggled to continue an explanation; instead, she moaned his name. That, in turn, raced Jethro's desire to fulfill her every want. Instinctively he knew what to do: continue talking to Suzanne. "Makes you even sexier…" The tip of his tongue swirled to and fro each globe. Jethro's lips pecked along her cleavage, then upward and towards her lips.

"I'm very top-heavy."

"I've been awake all night, thinking about you, your beautiful body…" He admitted, kissing into Suzanne's hair. Jethro gazed into her dark eyes and smiled, while his hands freely roamed across her body and stopped along her legs.

Her inner muscles held onto him tighter, denying further inward movement with a second digit. Though frustrated, the natural response turned him on. Suzanne's response was vocal, groaning softly at the first stroke. Learning what triggered her reaction to lovemaking was a very luscious challenge.

"God, Susie…you're wrapping around me so tight…" he whispered hotly in her ear. Jethro's finger wiggled, vigorously, sensually touching the sensitive parts. Suzanne stifled her vocal excitement. Instead, she buried her head into his chest, kissing it with soft pecks.

"Baby…don't…" Jethro tilted her head. Her eyes locked on his as they both moaned, nodded and sighed in agreement. "You are beautiful when you're turned on…"

Jethro's attempt to fill Suzanne with a second finger was thwarted by another strong inward grasp. His eyes rolled in appreciation, with erotic disbelief. Her back arched, neck dipped and mouth opened wider. Jethro covered his mouth over hers, delving his tongue inside, moaning as he felt her overall passion. Suzanne was more than excited, Jethro rubbing the tip teasingly on the edge and feeling the dampness. She was ready for Jethro.

"You've got me so hard right now… ** _I'm_** about to come." Jethro panted, attempted to regain control as he continued to explain his level of both excitement and frustration. He gently guided one leg around his waist with a caress.

"I can't…not without you." She whispered. With the other hand, his fingertip traced the outline of her face.

* * *

"Just relax…" Calmly, he inhaled a deep breath and met with a slow, deep thrust. Suzanne moaned in delight, dipping her head back, fluttering her eyes in pleasure. "I'll hold on until…I make you come the way you want to…"

"Jethro…"

"Mmm…you feel that." he whispered, softly kissing her lips and caressing her hair.

"Yes…" She swallowed hard at his size.

"Good…" Jethro chuckled softly as he joined the other leg around his waist. "I just want you to come for me…"

He moved slowly inside Suzanne, caressing the outside of her thigh. One hand soon turned into two, guiding her hips to establish a faster rhythm. Softly, she moaned in contentedness.

Jethro became hypnotized by the look of ecstasy in Suzanne's eyes.

"Oh…" She whispered. "Don't stop, Baby…"

He smiled. The pace quickened, and Suzanne moaned even harder. Her nails gripped into his back, a response never done.

"There's my girl…" Jethro sensually nipped on her earlobe, moaning softly. Suzanne's caresses reached to his backside, pulling him closer. "Say you want me, Susie."

"Oh..!" Her back flexed.

"You about to come for me?"

"Yes…" Suzanne's voice trembled.

"Tell me." Jethro reached a third gear, pumping furiously.

"Ah…Jethro?" She trembled, only for Jethro to hold her closer. "I'm coming…"

"Come for me, Susie."

Jethro and Suzanne climaxed together. 'Beautiful…' Jethro quietly commented. The way Suzanne's voice croaked, missed an octave. Her head drooped downward and eyes close. She curled around Jethro, shaking uncontrollably, eventually stopped while in his arms. Moments passed before he explained the new nickname to Suzanne.

"You're a novice at all this stuff…marriage, lovemaking…" he chuckled.

"Don't take pity on me."

"It's just the opposite." Jethro smiled, playing in Suzanne's hair. "I love exploring it with you, Grasshopper…" He kissed her on the lips slowly, tenderly.


	3. Desire (Rewrite)

**_Author's Note: The premise of "letting go" honeymoon continues long after Hawaii. The idea means not only physically but emotionally as well. It is applicable to the individual lives of Jethro and Suzanne. The inspiration for the following sequence comes from Song of Solomon and is divided into three parts._**

 _I adjure you, O daughters of Jerusalem, by the gazelles or the does of the field, that you not stir up or awaken love until it pleases. Song of Solomon 2: 7._

* * *

The Hawaiian honeymoon was originally scheduled 11 days and 10 nights. Judging by the smiling faces, the DiNozzo Advisory Corporation were pleased to present their first clients an extended three days and nights midway their honeymoon vacation. The family business landed a huge account, with thanks from…Leroy Jethro Gibbs?!

To spend a week without little communication suited him perfectly fine, but the occasion deserved recognition. Jethro could not imagine a second chance at love, the very idea another woman challenged, comforted, eased, and satisfied every aspect of life. Suzanne allowed those dormant feelings to return, and he willingly shared that joy in pictures and a short video snippet of their Hawaiian honeymoon with the NCIS family.

 _'Everyone doesn't need…'_

The wife softly protested into the phone's camera—that first generation phone camera—as he captured each relaxing moment, followed by a shy smile.

Complete with wide-brimmed hat, dark sunglasses and plentifully covered with protective sunscreen, a leisurely day on the beach with polka-dotted bikini wearing Suzanne eventually became a one-woman photo session. Jethro couldn't take his sight away from his new wife, who seemed content just reading a book on a warm Hawaiian October day. It began with single portraits. Soon, the focus shifted to her body, perfectly posed in the chair. The impromptu shots continued for a moment without notice until the perfectly manicured ebony hand covered the lens. He switched to audio, which recorded amazingly clear for such an older device.

 _"Honey, I don't think everyone wants to see…"_

 _"How beautiful you are? How much I love you?"_ Jethro whispered. Obviously by the sound, a soft ' _Come here...'_ was asked, followed by a series of kisses.

 _"Suzanne, we didn't spend our honeymoon playing tiddlywinks."_

She quietly laughed. Those at MTAC knew Jethro was her first and only lover. It was not embarrassment Suzanne did not confirm or deny the response. She was naturally private when it came to their life together. With gentle convincing by hands, lips, and even his winning smile, the image returned.

 _'Tell everyone you love me, Suzanne.'_

 _'Of course, I love you.' Suzanne smiled. 'I love you, Jethro.'_

 _'I love you, Suzanne.'_

She waved to the camera and returned reading her book in the sun.

As a wife, a lover, Suzanne craved more privacy and solitude with her new husband. The past several years as graduate student, craft services employee, semi-professional dancer, and volunteer with the Peace Corps were an open book, leaving little private concealment and reflection on personal matters. Brave, honest and opinionated were characteristics that came to mind for describing her the professional world. Soft-spoken, reflective, and perfectly content alone Suzanne was a departure.

It boggled the mind. Gibbs willingly shared honeymoon photos with members from MCRT, especially McGee and Abby. It was a heaping serving for ones closest to him, his work family. Known for his secrecy, to eagerly part several episodes with his new wife was uncharacteristic. Even more surprising was the use for his phone more than calling, shocking the 'supposed' savviest technology experts. Beyond work hours, the newly married couple seemed polar appearances and equally yolked. Jethro appeared more relaxed and willing to share with Suzanne by his side. She carried herself with confidence when it came to academic pursuits. Suzanne, seldom photographed within 5 years, was very conscious about height and outward appearance. Underneath the glasses and unflattering uniforms, Jethro wanted to reveal her physical beauty as well.

"Been awhile since I've seen that from Jethro." Ducky commented. "That look is _desire_."

Suzanne stirred genuine desire inside Jethro.

* * *

 **"You take good pictures, Boss…"**

In Honolulu, it was mid-afternoon. Tony and Senior worked from home on a Thursday evening. Twelve days since a phone call and the complementary text message from DiNozzo. The recreational activity scheduled was a complimentary hula lesson. While he passed at the opportunity, Suzanne who had experience as a professional dancer wanted to learn additional steps to a honored cultural tradition. It was an hour lesson, so he finally checked in, at least with his most experienced field agent.

In a short conversation with Supervisory Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, DiNozzo inquired about the honeymoon. Hell, he did arrange and pay for the trip. All the new business asked in return were a few photos. It was the least he could do, the supervisor thought.

"Suzanne's taking a hula lesson…" Jethro watched from afar, his wife rhythmically swaying her hips and smiling. "This better be good, DiNozzo…"

"Just wanted to thank you and Suzanne for the photos." Anthony the younger called to approach his supervisor's permission to use the intimate snapshots for promotional brochures. Genuinely, he missed the singular or dual head taps if riled Suzanne as well.

"Having a good time?"

"I am." Jethro admitted. The package catered to all facets, and their first days of marriage offered a hodge-podge of activities for both Jethro and Suzanne. It was his first time to the island, whereas Suzanne lived in Hawaii as a young child. With DiNozzo, he shared the highlights. Jethro and Suzanne had an opportunity to visit the former home and school she attended, even ran into an elder from the community some 25 years later.

 _'I remember Little Susie in those cute hibiscus dresses and white Keds tennis shoes, never sandals!'_

Jethro's smile and chuckle, imagining a piggy-tailed five year old Suzanne walking alongside two bigger-bodied brothers and continually seeking answers to life's questions beyond school hours.

They paid honor and respect to the fallen service members at Pearl Harbor Memorial, courtesy of Tony.

 _'The bikini photos, Boss?'_ Suzanne's tone, athletic body wrapped in sunkist orange with the sand and surf as a picturesque landscape would certainly allure new clients to the Paradise State and DiNozzo Travel.

"Do **_not_** use the bikini photos, DiNozzo." Appreciative of his friend's generosity, Jethro was very clear in his possessive nature. Suzanne was his wife and the image was not for all public consumption.

"It's classic 'Honey Rider,' Boss." Tony groaned in frustration. The photo Tony in question was the surfing photograph, similar of the classic Bond Girl introduction. Senior's comments were overheard- ** _any_** picture of that _gorgeous_ creature—adventurous, casual or elegant—would generate business. ' _Suzanne is very photogenic.'_ Jethro remained on the telephone.

"You **might** …get photos of this hula lesson." Jethro became further distracted by his wife's moves, her toothy smile and soft laughter in the group lesson. Her joy for life radiated through her facial expression. The expressive eyes and sensational smile were Suzanne's most attractive feature, with the long curvaceous body a close second. The locals, impressed by natural rhythm, cheered as she danced a traditional hula welcome with a degree of expertise. He watched, becoming more aroused at the sight and annoyed with the phone call. The senior agent lost his train of thought.

 _'_ _You are so sexy...'_ He carefully watched how Suzanne communicated with the entire body. His mind drifted away from DiNozzo's infantile pleas for a picture, vividly remembering the beautiful physicality of arms, legs and back Suzanne used the first time she experienced oral pleasures. The emotional responses with each lick and nibble along her flat stomach, touch inside her thigh and taste as he teasingly tasted his finger stirred impressionable longings inside both the giver and receiver. At last, Jethro's capacity for an unconditional love was freed from excruciating pain from the past. The need for distractions, such as work, were over. The six foot tall beauty became first on his priority.

"I need to go, DiNozzo…"


	4. Seduction

_Author's Note: The following section is inspired from Song of Solomon, Chapter 2: verses 3 and 4. The context is the bride speaking of her husband. To completely understand the dynamic of Suzanne, Jethro was her first and only physical lover. She was raised in the Church and held on to teachings from religious education, which Jethro admired. Music inspiration includes_ _Just the Two of Us_ (BILL WITHERS, RALPH MACDONALD, WILLIAM SALTER).

* * *

 _Like an apple tree among the wild trees,_ _so is my lover among the young men._ _In his shade I take pleasure in sitting,_ _and his fruit is sweet to my taste._

 _He has brought me to the house of wine;_ _his banner raised over me is love._

The newly wedded left the beautiful Hawaiian landscape early Pacific time for the East Coast to resume their life as one. Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs were expected in Washington Saturday evening via an 8 hour non-stop flight from Los Angeles. As the all year warmth from the Paradise State would be a distant memory once arriving mainland, the two packed appropriately for the late October DC weather with long-sleeved shirts and denim jeans. Soon after the LAX call and takeoff, an unexpected announcement for landing and layover in Salt Lake City estimated a four hour delay to Washington.

"I could use some hooch…" Jethro grumbled, at first, about the layover in Utah. "And of all places, we land in a virtually dry city…"

"Oh, come on, Honey! I've heard some lovely things about Utah." Suzanne scanned items of interest through brochures inside the airport and suggested to at least _visit_ Utah, to make the most of the unscheduled layover. "Let's stretch our legs, take a walk through town."

 _'I had to marry an optimist...'_ Jethro chuckled.

* * *

"What I know about Salt Lake City is that it's a pretty diverse population-not a lot of African-Americans, but a good-sized Latino population, though. Maybe at the Farmer's Market today..."

Jethro and Suzanne visited the heart of Downtown and soon appreciated the general serenity of Salt Lake Temple's grounds. Volunteers with the Mormon Church mingled about the property, happily answering and offering directions, some initiating conversations with those who visit. In soft tones, Suzanne had some general knowledge of the religion, such as those outside the faith could not enter the Temple itself.

 _'Hi, how are you?'_

Jethro shared during their walk his caution for visiting Utah, choosing initial nervousness rather than her trustworthiness. What churned his inner emotion was pure protectiveness. In a sea of people at Salt Lake, his beautiful Suzanne was the first to spot in a crowd without a moment to just blend in. She faced the staring simply by speaking.

"Jethro, people have stared at me since I've been 12 years old." Suzanne laughed. She rambled the reasonable rationales for gawkers-height, her ample bosoms, and on occasion, her looks. "For some odd reason, I get a come-on line." She altogether avoided the dialogue on race, which was the root of Jethro's cautiousness. Both were adequately knowledgeable of church elders beliefs concerning interracial marriages in the Mormon Church. It was taught in doctrine, enforced in scripture not just in the Mormon faith but throughout different branches of Christianity.

"Suzanne, I just want to..."

"Honey, ignorance is ignorance." Suzanne compared deeds of other supposed believers, even her Catholic faith, concluded it was unGodly behavior that contradicted to the message of Church doctrine. Despite the different roads to Christianity, all visitors found themselves enthralled and agreeable by the magnificence, credited the Creator and His good news to followers. Suzanne's general approach to situations, along with a huge smile, eased Jethro's intuitive gut.

"Oh, isn't it a beautiful day, honey?"

"It is beautiful." He muttered but soon agreed once seeing that unflappable personality. It was an endearing quality, how Suzanne remained to see the good in others. Jethro reached for her hand as they continued walking. With just the two, they paused underneath a tree for an embrace. A couple affiliated with the Church soon joined the Gibbses.

"Newlyweds?" A beam of sunlight accentuated a side of Suzanne's princess cut engagement ring and the pair's simple gold wedding bands.

The two nodded. As Suzanne giggled nervously and bashfully glanced downward, Jethro gladly answered for the two.

 _'My wife suggested to visit the city during our layover. We're on our way back to Washington.'_

His free arm wrapped Suzanne's shoulder, naturally drawing her closer. The subtle, unspoken gesture calmed her nervousness around new people and situations.

 _'I'm Jethro; this is Suzanne.'_ The first name introduction was followed by a strong handshake. _'Two weeks ago today.'_ Though he smiled, his piercing blue eyes conveyed a challenge to individuals to dare speak ill at his wife.

"Congratulations!" An older couple acknowledged the Gibbs' newlywed happiness. The elders reminded the younger elements of a successful marriage in their five minute conversation: _remember your partner, pray with your partner, play fair with your partner, and always thank Him and your partner._

The message was applicable to any endeavor but most importantly to marriages. Jethro with Shannon, his parents and Suzanne's parents were happily married for a number of years. The Gibbs' intended to remain married for a lifetime as well.

* * *

"I'm glad you suggested the walk, Susie."

The last and final stop was to the Farmers Market. It was their good fortune the last Saturday market coincided with the layover. A glance, a double-take or two occurred once in the marketplace seeing the couple walk hand-in-hand. The second looks could be appearance-based. Suzanne was taller than most women and attractive. His silver hair, coupled with boyish features and those sapphire blue eyes quickened heartbeats. Definitely, the Gibbses were not from Utah! Vendors and visitors greeted cheerfully a whole-hearted welcome to the market and Salt Lake City.

Jethro tried a hand-brewed ginger beer and chuckled at the fact he actually enjoyed the beverage with its little alcohol content! It complemented the slow roasted pulled pork sandwich for lunch he decided to try.

A sound system looped a diverse selection of music throughout the market. Whenever alone, just the two, a fitting soundtrack accompanied a life of Jethro and Suzanne. The smooth tenor voice and saxophone laced standard _Just the Two of Us_ captured an afternoon. Jethro valued the Hall of Fame working man from coal-country Slab Fork, West Virginia. His musical knowledge expanded since spending more time with Suzanne, learning with time how she appreciated all musical genres with a casual flip through her endless collection of cassette tapes and CD's. Jethro listened to enough singer-songwriters in Stillwater youth, but seemed appreciative when she sang along with expertise. Love song with the smooth-jazz infusion bode well with his sensibilities. The message was not overly sentimental; it was just the appropriate vibe.

 _We look for love no time for tears_

 _Wasted water's all that is_

 _And it don't make no flowers grow_

 _Good things might come to those who wait_

 _Not for those who wait too late_

 _We gotta go for all we know_

 _Just the two of us_

 _We can make it if we try_

 _Just the two of us (just the two of us)_

 _Just the two of us_

 _Building castles in the sky_

 _Just the two of us_

 _You and I_

* * *

For a snack, Suzanne's attention focused on the fresh peaches for sale. She loved fresh, homegrown fruits. It so happened pears were in season. She bought one to nibble on.

"Mmm..." Her soft moan was a satisfying seal of approval. His eyebrow raised curiously, wondering if the response was company, the fruit quality, the musical interlude, or all wonderful combinations from their journey. She smiled adoringly to Jethro. It was the enlightenment of Sharon, the lily of the valley, in Solomon's Song. Suzanne read her devotionals during their trip and remembered the second chapter. Spring arrived, and the flowers began to bloom. Jethro watched how the juices slowly dripped from the corners of her mouth. "This is so good..."

 _I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

 _On the window down the hall_

 _And it becomes the morning dew_

 _And darling when the morning comes_

 _And I see the morning sun_

 _I want to be the one with you._

"Tease.." Jethro whispered, dabbing a paper towel to wipe the sides of her juicy lips. Their eyes met, the two continued smiling adoringly, flirtatiously.

"Suzanne, I could spend all day wondering what temptations lurk behind those brown eyes, but I plan to fully interrogate you in our bed tonight."


	5. The Journey Home (Build Up)

**Author's Notes, References and Credits: Song of Solomon 7, verses 7-10 (English Standard Version):** _Solomon and His Wife Delight in Each Other._ **"** _How beautiful and pleasant you are, O loved one, with all your delights! Your stature is like a palm tree, and your breasts are like its clusters. I say I will climb the palm tree and lay hold of its fruit. Oh may your breasts be like clusters of the vine, and the scent of your breath like apples, and your mouth like the best wine. It goes down smoothly for my beloved, gliding over lips and teeth. I am my beloved's, and his desire is for me."_

 _In writing this section, Quincy Jones'_ _Secret Garden_ _(Writers: Quincy Jones, Rod Temperton, Siedah Garrett, El DeBarge) came to mind as well as inspiration. A reference to the song is mentioned in the following. Lyrics to the following song are intertwined into the story, serving as a visual/audio point of reference._

 _Basically, this is a prelude of things to come. This is the "foreplay."_

* * *

Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs arrived at Reagan 11:15 that evening. He simply requested a cab instead of calling reliable Abby or inquisitive Jimmy Palmer for the ride home. The first driver at the stand greeted with a nod and quietly helped with the bags and the passenger door.

"Old Town, Please?"

"Sure thing, Agent."

A few moments passed before their departure. The driver needed to wait for his supervisor to give details for another order. Jethro noticed the name—'Walter'—and assured that was not a problem for the delay.

"We're going home, Suzanne." Jethro whispered in her ear. The moonlit sky accentuated her chocolate skin and intoxicating smile. Her strategic dashes of the classic Shalamar fragrance tickled his air passages. His reflective moments the time with the _'Brown Eyed Girl'_ over a two year period resulted in a warm smile and gentle touches across her neck.

 _Supervisor_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs taught subordinates Rule 12: Never date a coworker. _'Companionship and love impede workplace focus.'_ Suzanne McNamara from Craft Services was a supervisor who happened to work at NCIS. Technically, she was not a member of _his_ team. _Ms. McNamara_ , as Leon Vance addressed her, was an educated woman of many talents-number of them she quietly withheld. Few knew additional details involving Suzanne's life outside the building. Fellow Hoya Jimmy Palmer originally met her at University gym during a workout and Dr. Mallard thanked the lass for brewing a fine Scottish tea. Even the medical examiners were not privileged all access to the dossier. The director read the necessary files, a part of need to know about all employees and particularly one with a security clearance higher than the team itself!

The revelations astonished others but not Gibbs.

 _'Oh, you didn't know Ms. McNamara spoke_ _fluent_ _Mandarin and Spanish?'_

Several times, Vance surprised MTAC personnel and asked for Suzanne.

The two sparked an immediate friendship at the beginning. In fact, the air of mystery intrigued both with parting glances, smiles and awkward hellos during coffee visits. Suzanne liked him; Gibbs was interested. Both concluded it would ruin a perfectly good friendship. An unexpected but delightful kiss blossomed into a romantic interest.

 _'A Natural beauty.'_ Jethro described his attraction Suzanne to others. It was a combination of everything she offered. Suzanne was academically gifted but not a braggart. She was approachable, friendly and loving. Her principled approaches for living were expansions of learned Church doctrine. She was the embodiment of the name-a pure, graceful lily and a believer in faith. Jethro always noticed the shy smile but her beautiful brown eyes beneath the unflattering glasses. It did not take long to develop deeper romantic feelings for the younger, eligible woman.

 _'She is naturally, physically... beautiful.'_

"I love you, Susie." Jethro tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

The cab was finally free to leave. Jethro was impressed yet curious that on first sight the driver immediately recognized his vocation.

"I figured-either he's a Marine or in law enforcement by the haircut and carriage…" Walter chuckled. For the trouble, he cleared the meter at the halfway journey. Good conversation and genuine nice folks allowed time for the less traveled route. "Noticed the salt, so I figured…retired Marine gone cop."

"You're right." Jethro laughed. The driver noticed Suzanne, napping in content, wrapped lovingly in Jethro's embrace. Periodically, the new husband showered his bride with soft pecks on the forehead followed by finger-brush touches across her face. She shifted closer.

 _'Tell me your secret...'_

He was familiar with the tune on the radio and the introductory speaker-the incomparable Barry White.

"I normally play 'Quiet Storm' during my shift." Walter continued with the small talk.

There was a lot more to Suzanne than met the eye, Jethro learned over the years through simple observation and small talk. She rarely spoke of deeply personal affairs to anyone, including family. _Challenging_ to know and _unyielding_ to principled values were two sexy attributes in a woman, in Jethro Gibbs' mind. Suzanne was the exception to the personal conduct, particularly with breaking the famous stare. That genuine modesty behind the most magnificent smile and eyes recaptured an emotion he felt for only one person: Shannon Fielding.

 _We can sing together_

 _I've got the secret key_

 _To you, baby_

 _Let's make music_

 _Harmonize in ecstasy_

There was one additional secret Jethro wanted to learn about Suzanne, though she coyly smiled, insisted all was shared with a gregarious laugh. The constant sparkle in her eye, however, raised his suspicion. The plan for tonight was to _completely_ relax in their new home, for Jethro to intimately introduce Suzanne to their new home, particularly their new King sized bed and their bedroom.

"Your wife?"

Jethro nodded. "Remarried two weeks ago." He conveniently forgot to mention his other two marriages to Stephanie and Rebecca. Diane was an ex wife, despite their verbal differences and the emotional rollercoaster he put her through. Jethro admitted before and since Diane's death that ' _she was a good woman that I hurt...deeply.'_ Walking the aisle again was **not** a possibility after the fourth divorce. 15 years and several relationships seemed a sufficient break.

"Sounds silly-I'm in love...at my age." Jethro laughed. With a complete stranger, he revealed the happiest moment in life without hesitation.

"Not at all." Walter added. "God doesn't make mistakes."

 ** _God doesn't make mistakes._**


	6. Matrimonial Bed

' _Suzanne, we're home.'_

She was difficult to awaken once falling asleep, as he learned during the honeymoon. He hated to disturb Suzanne, especially she looked peaceful. Jethro generously overtipped Walter for the stimulating conversation and his courteous spirit. The driver insisted to carry the luggage inside, while the new husband gathered his sleepy wife into his arms to carry over the threshold of their home.

 _'Wake up, Little Susie, wake up...'_ Jethro softly crooned in her ear. With a gentle shake on the collarbone and a soft kiss, Suzanne fluttered her eyes. Walter the driver chuckled

"Mmm...Jethro?"

"Susie, we're home." She furiously blinked and yawned. Jethro settled her on the couch and motioned for the driver to sit their suitcases closer to the kitchen area.

Again, Jethro thanked Walter for the company by a handshake and a polite walk to the door. She waited, exhibiting signs of some genuine nervousness. They shared a brief conversation about the house maybe once. She viewed it as unfair to make changes in the house Jethro shared with Shannon and Kelly.

"Finally, _we're_ home." Jethro leaned in to kiss his wife. Soon his hands played inside her tightly coiled braids, thumbs massaging the base of her neck. Suzanne's smile grew wider. His kisses were shorter, covering her face. She smiled briefly, chuckled softly and looked away, pleasantly distracted by the small changes in the home's appearance. Several of her potted plants made their way inside the living quarters on a shelf, with the one large pothos plant hanging inside the kitchen window.

"Honey! My plants..."

That evening, Jethro double-bolted the front and back doors.

"This is _our_ home…"

Jethro emphasized the point home, as in their home. The sound of double-clicks from the newly installed deadbolts indicated forward-thinking. Not everyone had access; it was just he and his wife. By the hand, Jethro led Suzanne upstairs. It was the first time in 15 years he planned to sleep upstairs.

* * *

Jethro suggested to follow a general routine. For his new wife, it was usually a shower before bedtime.

"Susie, you _can_ take your time in the shower." Jethro chuckled. Some habits he learned before marriage, such as the three minute showers for water conservation.

Her love patiently waited in their bedroom, calmly accepting the-half hour she took to get ready for bed. Suzanne worried during that time _if_ she truly pleased Jethro during their two week honeymoon. Scripture study, so she thought, would prepare her in physical pleasure. Throughout her development, turning for Biblical text if facing temptation of the flesh further convinced her virginity was a holy covenant for marriage. The Songs of Solomon celebrated the delights of physical love under His covenant between the beloved. Another habit was vision, as she rarely wore them inside the home. Jethro noticed on her nightstand the glasses on top of her Bible and her Rosary. Suzanne carried both in her purse. Her spiritual relationship began in her teens, only to deepen with age. Reading the Bible and devotionals were a daily habit of mind, as Suzanne sincerely believed the ritual nurtured her entire well-being. It was her choice-either early morning or at evenings before bed.

It was not a coincidence the _Secret Garden_ played on their way back. The lyrical knowledge was vast. Any work of deep baritone Barry White deserved conscientious thought.

 _I'll take good care of you_

 _That's what a man is_

 _Supposed to do_

 _And I'll be there for you_

 _All the time_

Jethro promised the above to Suzanne's brothers, Ducky, and most importantly to God. The song was not about lust or boastfulness he concluded in its message. The ode celebrated unconditional acceptance of the mind, body and spirit. The reluctant must be willing to allow entry into the Garden. The fact Suzanne _physically_ waited for marriage was a testimony to her principled spirit.

The additions to the bedroom were perfect, he concluded. The new king size bed arrived days after landing in Honolulu, with the original bed going to the guest bedroom. Days before the ceremony, he painted the new furniture-a new nightstand, a chest of drawers-for Suzanne's side in complementary blue-green hues. The only person he trusted with a key to oversee the transformation was Palmer, one who truly knew Suzanne outside the workplace environment. As promised, he left the new set of house keys inside the chest of drawers and a personal note.

 _Agent Gibbs and Suzanne: Welcome Home. See you Tuesday. With love, The Palmers._

"Would you please stop staring?!"

When Suzanne finally emerged from the bathroom, she wore the floral knee-length chemise. Jethro nodded, even whistled in approval. Whenever nervous, she rapidly batted her eyelashes and glanced downward. Her eyeglasses seemed to mask God-given, natural attractiveness, which Suzanne _gladly_ accepted. She was a firm believer in knowing the entire person without distractions. The eyes were not dark brown; rather, they were variants of earth-tone flecks. It was more noticeable in the sunlight, glasses off, and especially when she smiled.

"You have **_incredible_** eyes…" Jethro whispered.

She climbed into the king sized bed to join her husband.

"Devotional?"

"Read them this morning on the plane." Suzanne answered.

Jethro exhibited patience for his new wife, learning during their honeymoon that extended time Suzanne led to intense moments. A soft caress from his hand touched her cheek to relieve initial nervousness. He continually remembered the first rule in his persona: _Alpha males never rush. Their ability to communicate both orally and non-verbally through body language demonstrate high analytical and interpersonal skills._

"I guess you're ready for bed." She chuckled.

"Not to sleep…" They kissed, beginning sweetly. Their tongues playfully darted, resulting in a sensual moan from Suzanne.

"Jethro…" she arched an eyebrow, still bashful with her husband. "We've made love all night, into the morning…"

"Come here, beautiful." He reached to kiss Suzanne across her lips fully. masterfully switching her table lamp off. "I want to welcome you home..."

* * *

The full moon provided ample light to gaze upon lover's faces. Jethro's eyes locked onto Suzanne's; they conveyed the range of feelings she experienced. On her back, the body was at full display in the moonlight.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I want to make love with you?" Jethro lightly caressed Suzanne, kissing her shoulders. It caused her to ease back comfortably, only to be greeted with more gentle kisses. "Are you okay with that, honey?"

"It's still new to me that…I'm desirable." It was silence for a moment.

"You are beautiful… **and** I want you..." Jethro kissed her once again. Suzanne was soft-spoken and uncertain of bedroom abilities, but she was an excellent, very passionate kisser. The suggestive verbal and body language prompted some closer movement.

 _ _' I want you to_ _ **completely**_ _trust me, Susie...'__

Jethro continued emphasizing the main idea home, as in a safe haven and welcoming environment. The address was not just the residence of a single Jethro Gibbs. The newly decorated bedroom with king-sized bed, the softest counted bedding and handmade quilt signified a couple, a newly wedded couple by the familiar double-band pattern. That beautiful gown was soon off her ebony skin, and Jethro masterfully inspected every inch with his hands.

 _The alpha male has a purpose; this may be his most defining trait._

 _'Tonight, _I want to watch you come...'__

Jethro's voice was slightly above a whisper, but the assertive yet tender sexual prowess lingered in the air. His pillow talk mastery along with those piercing blue eyes initially eroded Suzanne's initial fears of sharing intimate feelings. He still sensed more in quiet reflection once leaving Salt Lake City and noticing that gleam in her eye. Tonight in their bed, on their terms, Jethro determined to seek the key to unlock the final secret. Jethro's kisses and touches worked down Suzanne's body, eventually landing to her gateway.

"You give me pleasure." Suzanne quickly and quietly answered. "Lots of it…" The body language communicated hesitancy, and Jethro didn't push. He simply listened, hoped Suzanne would emotionally surrender through his encouragement.

 _'_ _Suzanne, you're with me now- **only** me.'_

With his thumb Jethro found that sensitive nerve. He stroked only once, and Suzanne responded positively.

 _'Jethro...'_

It was a soft, feminine whisper, almost a quiver, feeling his breath against her inner thigh.

 _"You're getting wet..."_

Suzanne nodded.

 _" **That** turns me on, Suzanne..."_

Suzanne's husband learned about women from previous experiences. Jethro had plenty through marriages and relationships with more than willing partners. Subconsciously, maybe that was a reason for her denying the full pleasure of both manual and oral stimulation. Naturally, Jethro had a crafty, alternative approach to cross the hesitancy. His hands caressed her legs, worshipping from her toned calves and shapely thighs. A kiss against her forehead and compliments were shared before he ventured downward. As Suzanne felt his head traveling South, and his tongue dipped inward to that same sensitive nerve.

 _''Oh, God, Jethro..."_

His maneuver worked, manipulating Suzanne to part her legs willingly and allowing Jethro to also glide a finger inside. Her hands played in his silver hair.

Soon additional fingers joined in the action, stroking inward and out. Jethro glanced upward for a visual, becoming aroused seeing her beautiful body rise and fall with his movement.

 _'Baby, you are so sexy...'_

When his mouth fully explored, the movement and response intensified. His free hand caressed her goose-pimpled body, paying special attention to her fully erect nipples.

 _"Oh, God..."_ With eyes closed and mouth opened, Suzanne's body moved in perfect rhythm with the fingers.

 _"You can moan loud as you want, ask for what you want..."_

Sounds from the room were Suzanne's approving gasps and moans, only deeper and longer.

"That's it, Susie..." Jethro whispered while strategically, lovingly placing kisses on and against her stomach. "Get what you need and let go..."

Suggesting Suzanne to let go secured the emotional bond needed for the occasion. A meaningful lock of eyes and a final thrust released her from the overall insecurity.


	7. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: I was inspired to call the following "Welcome Home" after listening to Van Morrison's song from _Astral Weeks_ (1968) and reading the story behind the lyrics. The 'Suzanne' character is a dancer. For some reason, I envisioned love for dance, relationships and sexuality all intertwined with the song. It seems fitting for a story about letting go of fears. **

_And step right up, and step right up_  
 _And step right up_  
 _Just like a ballerina, yeah, yeah_  
 _Crowd will catch you_  
 _Fly it, sigh it, c'mon, die it, yeah_  
 _Just like a ballerina_

 _-Van Morrison_

* * *

 _'My God_ , I _'ve never been so hard and so ready in my life...'_

Jethro muttered and panted for a brief breather in their bathroom, because he planned to kiss her passionately and often upon returning back to bed. That natural release increased his dormant libidinous nature. In those brief moments the self realization kicked into overdrive. He was that man, and it was indeed an earned privilege. Jethro alone was solely responsible for giving those intense physio responses.

 ** _Watching_** her release was as breathtaking to her unusually high grand jetes in solo dance performances. Hearing Suzanne reach her climax was seductive for Jethro. Both activities focused solely on pleasure, so Jethro's physical arousal was obviously growing by the natural movements and vocal response. Despite personal insecurities regarding outward appearance, Suzanne's curvaceous frame, expressive eyes, controlled breathing and limbered body innately complemented to his taste and touch.

 _'We're just taking a break...right?'_

He returned to his bride, his left hand brushing the loose flowing braided curls. some covered across the silk pillowcase. _Only_ Palmer would remember that small but necessary detail of the homecoming; Suzanne's fine strained hair, whether braided or loose, required a special covering to promote overall hair health. She represented the spirit of 'ballerina'-beautiful, graceful, strong, committed, and even passionate. The right held her dominant left hand with a firm grasp, followed by a gentle squeeze to acknowledge the prior prelude. Jethro's eyes gleamed as he locked into her sight of vision.

 _'I love you, Suzanne.'_

 _'I love you, too, Jethro.'_

Both saying and hearing those words in bed after two decades brought an instant smile; it was truthful. Secured in the knowledge Suzanne was God's and Shannon's blessing to him, Jethro leaned in to finally kiss his beautiful wife the second, third time for the evening's homecoming. It seemed forever since the startup kiss, but only a few hours passed by. His kissing was persuasive, demonstrating his abiding emotional commitment but immediate, insatiable physical desire only for new wife. A small break for air, a glance and gentle touches across the arm or cheek. The second and third lasted longer, with Jethro finally darting his tongue darting inside her moist mouth.

 _'The way you...was so beautiful.'_ His admission muttered against Suzanne's neck. Jethro's lick and suck of her earlobe, delightfully unusual in the foreplay, elicited an approving moan. _'I never watched you have an orgasm, Susie.'_

It was a challenge to show restraint, as he wanted more. He needed Suzanne for a second round of lovemaking so that _physically,_ together, the two would secure healthy sensual dialogue and emotionally join as one. His Susie-beautiful, intelligent, and both morally and spiritually faithful-was afraid of letting others inside emotional scars and truths. Sex was not the most important tool in a marriage, but Jethro was realistic. Suzanne was 30 years old and beginning a sexual history, nevermind a sexual peak to last at _least_ another decade. Though a few years older with above-average energy than others his age, he enjoyed sex. Jethro appreciated lovemaking-giving and granting attention. The physical abilities _without_ modern medication were incentives, commissions for the sensual call above and beyond intimate service.

 _'I want all of you, Susie...'_ With his kisses were short and intermittent, expert interrogator Special Agent and ultra lascivious Jethro whispered his request. The dominant male remained on alert. _"This time...my way..."_

Suzanne had doubts as it soon appeared across her face Asking her on top was an awkward step, at least for her in the bedroom. It would mean, naturally, stepping out of a physical and emotional comfort zone with Jetho.

 _'Susie...Susie...'_ Jethro continued kissing her lovingly, stroking her face as reassurance. _'This has to stop... **please**.'_

 _ _'You've covered this beautiful body...'__ The two were sitting upright in the her side, the luscious thread count concealed her body while his strategically covered his lower torso. In masculine tone, soft-voice, he explained in vivid detail Suzanne's physical attributes. Jethro's explorations were illustrated with caresses, beginning with her beautifully round, above-average sized breasts inside the covers. Of course, asking if he could "see" before touch evoked a soft chuckle. For the time, he just wanted Suzanne to reveal her body to him without shame.

 _'I'd love to caress, kiss, even suck on your breasts more while we're making love, Suzanne...'_ Jethro whispered the first reason, he noticed her legs were still underneath the covers.

 _'You know I've always **noticed** your bottom half...' _ She voluntarily kicked off the covers, allowing Jethro access to her lower torso. The expert hands lovingly, slowly inspected the well-developed, muscular calves, curvy hips and firm buttocks. _'The way those long legs wrap around my back when we're together...God, baby...'_ It was that revelation Jethro reached for Suzanne, passionately kissed her with all intensity with a rough intonation. His cover soon pulled back, revealing his massively extensive, swollen and throbbing appendage. It was not ordinary desire. The look in Jethro's eyes were pain, pleasure, even desperation.

 _' **Please** , Susie...'_ He panted.

Two aspects of Jethro's personality Suzanne observed convinced that it was time to give. He was eager to please; the bedroom focused solely on her pleasure. That was a first, Jethro conceding that his growing erection needed immediate attention.

 _' _I've been ready for you since your first climax...'__

Jethro talked Suzanne through insecurities, womanly attributes, and even his own bedroom needs. It was time for lovemaking and satisfying a personal curiosity in their home, inside their bedroom. The most important lesson learned was female communication. Oral expression and reaffirmed/reinforcement along the physical act made phenomenal sex.

' _All you do...is settle down...and I will fill you up...'_ Jethro remained seated at a 45 degree angle. The dancer's intuition: saddled-side the partner, keeping her limbered legs closer to his lower waist and arms around his back for entry. The thought of initiating the physical act was awkward for Suzanne.

 _'Susie...just come here, please?'_ The passion-filled kiss relaxed her enough for the fundamental initiation. Jethro's finger teased the entry gate, inciting soft gasps. The dampness surely indicated arousal. As one, they lowered onto the distinct swollen bodily digit. Suzanne called it at passion the _Big One_.

" _Oh_ , _ **God,** Jethro_ …" She gasped at the sensation of feeling his extraordinarily thick, awkwardly bent tip inward and teasingly hitting the sensitive button. Jethro, very aroused, was partially inside his wife and eager to fulfill his promises.

 _"Susie, relax. You're tighter than our first time..."_ He whispered as his hips attempting to move upward, only to be negated by pulsating waves. Tenderly, he gazed into her brown eyes, brushing her locks and briefly kissing her lips. Jethro's careful caress of her cheek with a warm smile served a prompt; he cherished and distinctly remembered their first time, Suzanne's first time.

That complete physical union was unimaginable, and he lustfully panted to maintain personal self-control. Suzanne's eyes rolled, feeling his uncontrollable throbbing inside her wall. With ragged breath, Jethro kissed her forehead. The affection traveled to the neck and shoulders as he reclined another 15 degrees. The bodily shift rubbed the genitals tighter, with Suzanne's legs naturally joining closer for a tighter ride. As he promised, the start was methodical-passionate and steady. Their two bodies joined as one, physically and emotionally bound.

His mouth lowered, the tongue's tip swirling around one, then both breasts. With opened mouth, it finally downright suckled on each erect nipple. The playful nips turned into bites of passion as her body finally adjusted to Jethro's extra large size.

 _"Now...you'll enjoy every single inch of me, knowing that I am all yours."_ His push intensified to deeper pleasurable moans became louder from both auditory and physical stimulation, so his pacing varied solely on response. It was by instinct Jethro pushed and tapped a deeper core inside Suzanne's aching, pulsating inner garden. It was a succession of three hard thrusts, with one specialized pinpoint in her sweet button.

 ** _'Oh...Jethro!'_** Her atypical, unforgettable erotic cry against his neck immediately prompted Jethro to caress Suzanne's bottom. Pushing inward with intensity with quick speed at the precise pleasure target, Suzanne cried harder.

 _"You accept me, Suzanne?"_

 _"Yes, Jethro." Her voice quivered._

Jethro drove deep inside, thrusting rough. The passionate whisper, _'Oh, God, Susie...'_ and praise, _'_ _You feel good...' increased that delicious pressure, allowing Suzanne to first surrender the energy to Jethro._

 _"Are you all mine?"_

 _"I'm all yours, Honey..."_ she cried, collapsing in Jethro's opening arms.

 _"I'm completely yours,_ _Suzanne..."_ With the look of love dancing within his deep blue eyes, Jethro kissed Suzanne with care and tenderness, stroking her face. She remained quietly in his arms, still shaking and crying from the intense orgasm moments earlier. His sentiment regarding possession was deeper than the sexual act. _'Yours'_ and _'Mine'_ were an impermeable wall created with trust.

 _"We're finally home, Suzanne."_


End file.
